


If at First you don't Succeed? (try try, bloody try again...)

by ximeria



Series: The Courtship of Daniel Jackson [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Time, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-15
Updated: 2004-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last time they were all so sweet and adorably shy. This time? Let's just say everything seems to be working against a happy ...'end'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If at First you don't Succeed? (try try, bloody try again...)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Snowdrop and Ningyouhime who most graciously betaed this little piece ^_^ -- between the two of you I think the typos and grammar monsters are gone -- if not -- blame it on me, not them *g*

For the umpteenth time, Jack checked on the dinner, the absolutely immaculate living room, the bedroom, the...

Stopping in his tracks, he shook his head and couldn't help but laugh at his own antics. It would still be at least half an hour before Daniel would be there. He'd had to go to the Mountain to help with some last minute translation. He'd called and told Jack when he'd left the base - but he'd still wanted to swing by his own apartment to shower and change.

Nearly three weeks... that was how long since they'd... come clean. Jack was surprised that it had been that long. It still felt as if it had been yesterday. Jack's body definitely agreed as it reacted with a pleasant tingle and burn as he recalled their first kiss. Well, the first one that had been a conscious, mutually agreed upon kiss.

Jack snorted. The first one had been pretty hot as well, but it had taken him by surprise, and the things it had done to him, made him feel, want... It had sent him running for the hills.

Tonight he was hoping they might do a little more than making out on the couch. More than kiss... though he liked that a lot, he really did, always had, and with Daniel? Even more. Sure, they'd groped a little, but they hadn't gotten around to the more... interesting stuff. Not that Jack was in a hurry, he'd take Daniel any way he could have him.

It wasn't as if they'd had the time to get horizontal. Jack reached upward and stretched his back. Their final week of downtime had been cut short, just because the damned Tok'ra had called, asking... no, *demanding*, the help of SG-1. Jack cursed under his breath. They'd figured out that sending Jacob would get them the help. At least that meant no Anise. Jack shuddered at the mere thought.

'Right, think happy thoughts, think of Daniel, think of getting Daniel naked...' Jack grinned. After so much time off-world and on-base, it was amazing they'd been able to keep their hands off each other. Then again, absence makes the heart grow fonder... Jack snorted. Right, but in this case absence made the Colonel horny.

As it were, they hadn't really had that much time to get to know each other physically. And now? They had three days off as compensation for the spoiled leave and the harrowing two weeks the Tok'ra had put them through. Jack suspected that even though Carter did love her old man, even she had been a little annoyed to once again be dragged across the Galaxy for basically nothing. At least T had been spared the trip. Jack was sure the big guy would have come along regardless, but they all knew that he spent so little time with his son, that what time they did get was precious to them both.

Besides, they'd managed. Amazingly enough, none of them had been shot, beaten, bruised, possessed, killed or anything. Just... stressed out, and even that was mostly due to the annoying Tok'ra secrecy. To Jack it hadn't exactly helped that he couldn't put his hands on Daniel the way he wanted. It hadn't really occurred to him before that just putting his hand on the other man's shoulder was therapy -- ruffling hair was better, though. There was only one problem. Before they'd gotten together he'd been able to do it without thinking about it. Now, however, every touch and look seemed to be loaded with something entirely beyond friendship. And it was, probably always had been, come to think of it.

Another thing that had put a damper on the ...sex, was that neither of them had done this before. One thing was heavy groping, but actual *sex*? Even Jack's body wasn't entirely sure how to react. Especially after he'd done a little research. Some of those things he'd love to try ...with Daniel at least. Other things sent the fear rolling through him.

Jack set the table and was generally lost in his thoughts until the front door opened. With a huge, and probably goofy, grin, he went to the kitchen for the food. His first thought had been to run to the front door and pounce on his friend, but Jack figured that might seem a little too eager.

Footsteps behind Jack alerted him to the other man's presence. A pair of strong arms wrapped around his chest and Daniel buried his face in his neck.

"Smells good," Daniel mumbled, rubbing his face against Jack's skin.

A shiver ran through Jack as he turned the heat off the stove. "Figured you might like this," Jack managed to get out, gesturing at the food before putting his hands on top of Daniel's.

"Mmmm, food smells good, too," Daniel agreed with a chuckle.

Jack turned around as Daniel's grip loosened a little and put his arms around Daniel.

With a soft smile, Daniel leaned in to give him a teasing kiss.

"And I'm not even wearing the 'kiss the chef' apron today," Jack joked as he followed Daniel's retreat to claim a deeper kiss.

"That's okay," Daniel said in a near-purring voice as he nuzzled against the side of Jack's face. "I'll kiss you with or without."

"That's good to know," Jack answered, a little amused of how breathless his own voice came out. "I'll kiss you with or without, too."

"With or without what?" Daniel asked, pulling back a little before dropping another kiss on Jack's lips.

"Anything," Jack mumbled.

"That can be arranged... later," Daniel breathed. "Dinner first, then... we'll see."

Jack grinned. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Daniel smiled. "Need me to set the table?"

"Nope, just go get comfortable," Jack ordered. "I'll bring in dinner in few minutes."

Daniel reluctantly let go of him. "I'll go get changed," he said. With a widening grin, he gave Jack's ass a squeeze and hurriedly fled the kitchen as Jack good-naturedly grumped at him. "Youth nowadays," Jack said loudly. "No respect for age."

"Oh, I *like* your age," Daniel called back as he took the stairs, judging from the sound, two at a time. "I consider it vintage everything."

Jack grumbled but couldn't quite stop the laughter. Amazing that they still had the banter down like this. Then again, why was he surprised? He'd seen and done things in Daniel's company the past few years that no one could have dreamed about -- And really, none of this should register too high on the weird-o-meter. Their relationship hadn't really been altered all that much, far more a few things had been added instead.

Getting a little lost in his thoughts, Jack went through the motions of putting the food on the table. Jack had been worried in the beginning about how it might impact on work, him and Daniel being together, the secrecy and all. Strangely enough, they'd fallen right into their old pattern of being around each other. Sure, they slept a bit closer during the nights off-world, but it had been a bit cold where they'd been. Really. That had been the only reason why he'd cuddled up with Daniel. He was getting older; it was getting harder to stay warm -- on his own.

Jack blinked a few times as he heard Daniel coming back down the stairs, shaking off the past few weeks of hectic work. It was water under the bridge. Tonight they could relax and enjoy each other's company and sleep in tomorrow morning.

"Mmmm, nice," Jack commented as Daniel sauntered into the room, looking every inch as relaxed as Jack had hoped he would, dressed in sweats and a soft grey sweater. Jack's, if Jack wasn't mistaken.

Daniel looked up, the gleam in his eyes telling Jack that the shirt had been on purpose. It fit a bit tighter over Daniel's chest and shoulders, but Jack wasn't complaining, not one bit.

Jack grinned as his appreciative glance was awarded with a quick, teasing kiss.

"Promise?" Jack asked.

Daniel didn't answer his question, but merely smiled. "Smells good," he said instead. "We better eat. I get the feeling that we might need the energy later."

Smirking, Jack slid into his own seat as Daniel took his, opposite Jack.

  


* * *

Daniel sighed contentedly as he cleaned off his plate. The conversation was still light, kept studiously from work-related topics and far more comfortable than Daniel would have expected when he and Jack had first come to terms with their feelings.

Just the fact that he could openly look and appreciate only made it all that better, made it all that sweeter. With a small smile, he slid a sock clad foot against Jack's ankle, getting only the barest hint of a raised eyebrow.

For a moment, Daniel marveled at how they both seemed perfectly capable of switching from professional co-workers to giddy teenagers.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jack's voice tore him from his musings.

"Just wondering what you were like as a teenager," Daniel mused.

Jack nodded seriously, but the gleam in the dark eyes gave him away. "A brat beyond your imagination, at least as a teen," Jack admitted.

"Ah, I see... not much has changed, huh?" Daniel teased as he slid his foot up a little higher, rubbing up under the edge of Jack's slacks.

Jack mock-glared at him, but Daniel merely put the last bite of his dinner in his mouth and chewed innocently.

"Want dessert?" Jack offered.

Daniel pulled his foot back and stood, ignoring Jack's questioning look. Trying hard not to blush or show just how silly he really felt, Daniel pushed Jack back a little, then straddled his lap. With a grin he leaned in and whispered, "Don't mind if I do." The long, lazy kiss he gave Jack, prevented any kind of verbal answer.

Jack groaned, and Daniel couldn't help smiling into their kiss. He wondered if he'd ever stop being amazed at Jack's reactions to him. Hopefully not, because it was a heady sensation, that made his heart beat like he'd run a marathon and his body burn with a slow, but constant need.

Shifting his head a little to the side, Daniel almost hummed with contentment as Jack's fingers slid into his hair, fingertips soothing against the bone of his skull.

"Bed?" Jack asked, panting against Daniel's lips.

"Too far," argued Daniel, as he nipped at Jack's lower lip.

"Couch," Jack conceded and the chair under the two men groaned as if it agreed wholeheartedly.

Daniel grinned. "Couch," he agreed. He slid back to stand again, pulling Jack with him. Impatiently he pulled at Jack's t-shirt. Skin would be nice -- lots of skin would be even nicer.

"Impatient, aren't we?" Jack drawled, pursing his lips.

"Oh yeah," Daniel grinned. He groaned a moment later, as he managed to divest Jack of the shirt, running his hands appreciatively over bare skin.

Daniel willingly let Jack return the gesture before pulling him in for another long kiss, this time a lot more heated than the previous. It was as if he couldn't get enough of the slide of his tongue against Jack's, and it seemed Jack felt the same way.

Falling back on the couch, Daniel pulled Jack down on top of him, never for a moment breaking their kiss. Losing himself in the moment, Daniel reveled in the feel of roughened hands lovingly caressing his sides, pushing lightly at his sweats, fingers dipping just below the waistband.

They eventually broke the kiss, and Daniel stared up into Jack's shadowed face. "I know we haven't really talked a lot about this, but, I ...eh." Daniel trailed off. He'd rehearsed this over and over in his mind, and still he wasn't entirely sure how to say it. 'Hey, Jack. Frottage is great, but...' Right, that would never make him look needy.

Above him, Jack frowned, then smiled, the shy smile that made Daniel glad he was horizontal already. If he hadn't been, his legs would definitely have given in by the sight of it.

"We won't go any faster than you want to," Jack promised.

"I... um..." Daniel tried again. "I'm not sure I want to take it all nice and slowly," he confessed. "I've been doing a little research..." he trailed off again.

Jack nodded. "Me, too," he admitted.

Daniel raised an eyebrow and wriggled a little under Jack's weight, not sure if he could ignore the hardness pressing against his thigh. Nor, for that matter, Jack's thigh pressing against Daniel's crotch.

"Hey, don't give me that look," Jack laughed. "I figured I'd read up on what the heck we were getting into." At the admission, he blushed a little.

Since Daniel had been doing his own reading, he felt his own face flush with equal parts embarrassment and anticipation.

"I eh...," Jack's blush deepened and Daniel could feel the heat coming off the other man. "I even bought ...supplies," he admitted. "Not that we *have* to ...you know, but just in case," he hurriedly added.

"No," Daniel shook his head. "It's okay -- I'm glad one of us was smart enough to shop for this stuff." He was. Really. He hadn't dared thinking that far himself, because frankly, some of the things he'd read about were sure to have turned both Jack and him off with the blink of an eye.

"Some of the stuff," Jack admitted, leaning down, nuzzling against Daniel's neck. "Some of it was definitely out of our league, but other things..." he trailed off as he found just the right spot.

Daniel squirmed, going almost cross-eyed as Jack's teeth closed lightly over his skin and the slick tongue teased over the spot.

"Fi-first step," Daniel stuttered, trailing off again as Jack moved above him, every part of his body swamping his brain with pleasure. Instead he tried to squirm out of his sweats, pulling at Jack's waistband as well.

Jack quickly got the idea and amidst much muttering and moaning, they managed to push the offending items off.

Skin to skin was a mind blowing experience every time and it nearly made Daniel lose what little control he had. The hair on Jack's chest and thighs felt strange against his own skin, and the dog tags around Jack's neck seemed to almost burn against his chest.

The feel of his cock sliding against Jack's erection and abs pushed him a little further toward climax. Biting into his lower lip, Daniel managed to calm down a bit, but it wasn't exactly easy.

Jack's lips closed over Daniel's and he let go of his lower lip, feeling the sting as Jack sucked on it.

"Jack," Daniel gasped, "I..."

An incessant ringing broke him off mid-sentence.

  


* * *

Jack reared up, staring at the phone, wondering if he could kill it by staring menacingly at it.

The phone rang twice more before it went silent. Jack turned his head and leaned down to resume the kissing. Whatever it had been, if it were important enough, they could call again -- preferably later -- a *lot* later.

A moment later his pager went off, quickly followed by the same noise from Daniel's, both left on the kitchen counter.

"Oh, fuck," Jack cursed. Typical. Couldn't they ever just enjoy a few days off without trouble at work?

"Doesn't seem to be the option at the moment," sighed Daniel, looking up at him with regret.

"I'm gonna have to have a serious conversation if Carter's been fiddling with the reactors again," Jack grumped with an ill hidden grin. His 2IC's idea of a 'fun time' could be a bit hazardous at times. The woman was genius, but like Daniel, she had a habit of getting a little carried away.

Stumbling over their discarded clothes, Jack went to the phone and called the base. It seemed to take ages to get through to the General.

 _"I would like you to come back to the base," Hammond said calmly._

"Sir?" Jack frowned and shook his head as Daniel shot him a questioning look.

 _"It might not be anything, Colonel, but it seems the lab's found something in Major Carter's blood work, and now we need second tests from the entire team."_ Hammond drew a deep breath, and Jack felt a headache coming on. _"So far we've gotten hold of Major Carter, but we still need to get in touch with Dr. Jackson."_

This was just a momentary setback, he assured himself. Not that he was having any problems at the moment -- somehow being on the phone with his superior prevented any lingering effects from his and Daniel's little frottage session.

"Daniel's here -- I'll let him know," Jack sighed with defeat. "We'll be there ASAP, sir."

"Head directly for the infirmary." Hammond ordered. "Dr. Warner's on duty tonight."

  


* * *

The ride to the Mountain was done in strained silence. Jack kept stealing glances at Daniel, wondering if the man was as annoyed with the interruption as he'd been. They'd talked so much about taking it slow, but he was pretty sure that they'd been on the same page. Problem was, he was having his doubts now. Maybe Daniel had gotten carried away and Jack's admission that he'd bought ...supplies probably hadn't helped any.

Now, with women he found it fairly easy to get the pace right, but with Daniel? Jack cursed himself. He'd known Daniel for years, why the hell couldn't he just go with the flow? Because they were both clueless when it came to ...this stuff. Sure, seemed they'd both been reading up on it, but it was all theory. And quite frankly, Jack was afraid that their first time would end up so badly that Daniel might never want to repeat it again...

"Jack," Daniel's soft voice interrupted his line of thought.

"Uh?" Jack took the last turn and continued up the road, seeing the entrance of the base straight ahead.

"Stop thinking it to death," Daniel said quietly, his eyes sparkling in the lights from the base entrance.

Jack stopped at the check point, slashed his and Daniel's IDs before he drove into the parking lot. He parked the truck, then turned off the engine and stared right ahead.

"It's not a race," Daniel continued, his voice barely above a whisper. "We'll get there."

Jack frowned. Being called back into the base had definitely been like a bucket of cold water to his libido, and he was fairly sure Daniel felt the same way. Still, Jack wanted nothing more than to get back home and preferably pick up where they'd been interrupted.

"What if it's bad?" Jack asked, finally admitting what had been on his mind.

"Practice makes perfect?" Daniel chuckled.

Jack groaned. "You make that sound so damned dirty," he accused, trying to keep mirth out of his voice.

"Look, we won't know until we get there," Daniel said softly as he unbuckled his seatbelt, "and the more you worry about it now, the more tense you'll be when we get back."

Jack sighed. Put that way... "Aren't you worried at all?" he asked, unbuckling his own seatbelt, opening his door.

"Are you kidding?" Daniel asked with a little laugh as he slipped out his own door. "I'm terrified."

Jack grinned and shook his head, and without any trouble he slipped back into his role as Colonel, pushing one horny Jack O'Neill into a trunk in the back of his mind.

In the infirmary they found a sleepy Carter, sitting on one of the beds. She gave them a short wave, then yawned.

"So, picked up a bug, Major?" Jack asked as he took the bed next to the one Carter was sitting on. He shuffled a bit to the side to make room for Daniel, who hopped up to sit beside him.

"The lab seems to think so, though they're not entirely sure what it is." Carter gestured toward the nurse who entered the room that moment. "Warner said they needed new blood tests from all three of us."

Jack waited impatiently for the nurse to finish taking samples from Daniel and him. A quick check to the clock on the wall told him that it was still fairly early. Now, if they could just get this cleared up so he could take Daniel back...

He looked to the side and caught Daniel looking at him with that little smile, the one that turned Jack's spine to mush. Jack grinned to himself and looked down at the floor. Who needed a fountain of youth? He sure didn't, as long as he could have Daniel looking at him like that. Made him feel like a giddy fifteen year old again.

Looking up again, Jack caught his 2IC looking from him to Daniel and back again, a speculative look on her face. An eyebrow was raised and then her face went carefully blank... apart from something close to laughter in her eyes.

For a moment Jack feared she might have guessed. Then again... Nah. Jack tried not to yawn as well when Daniel stretched and gave into the urge. It had been a rather long day and sitting around in the infirmary waiting for answers he wasn't sure he wanted to hear hadn't exactly helped. They were all tired and in need of some nice restful time off.

Few words were exchanged, and Jack was a little comforted by that. The silence wasn't tense or anything, just three people waiting for word on their blood work. Move along, keep moving, nothing to see here, no Colonel waiting expectantly to take his linguist back home and into bed. If they could even make it that far. There was a faint thrum in the air around him and Daniel, the perfect kind of expectation. Maybe they wouldn't make it as far as the bed... maybe just inside the door?

Eventually it got a bit too boring to just sit around, and Sam went in search of someone who could either tell them what to do or at least let them go somewhere a bit more comfortable. They were in luck, as she returned with another nurse who told them that Warner had agreed they could move to one of the rec-rooms connected to the VIP rooms and wait there.

At least the furniture was more comfortable there, Jack thought to himself. And maybe they could find a deck of cards there as well. Too bad Teal'c wasn't due back until tomorrow night -- poker was always more fun with him around.

Once there, Carter and Daniel prattled on about this and that, and Jack found the remote and started channel surfing.

  


* * *

Jack checked his watch sometime later. Damn, it was close to midnight. So much for his and Daniel's 'special night'. A casual look over his shoulder showed him his two team members in the middle of a slow game of chess. Looked a lot like Carter was going to fall asleep any minute if he were to judge from her occasional nod of the head that had nothing to do with agreement with whatever Daniel was saying.

Unfolding himself from the couch he'd been lounging on, Jack stood and went to the table. "Hey, Carter?"

"Sir?" Carter snapped upright in the chair, blinking a couple of times to clear her eyesight.

Jack shook his head with a grin and exchanged a knowing smile with Daniel. "Go lie down for a bit, Carter; I'll take over up here."

Carter looked as if she were about to disagree, then gave the couch a longing look. "I don't know, sir," she began.

Jack raised a hand to cut her off. "You look like you need a bit of rest, Major; that's an order," he added, softening the words with a grin.

Carter rolled her eyes but did as he asked, apologizing for running out on Daniel, who in turn just shook his head.

"Go get some rest, Sam." Daniel waved her off with a smile. "I'll keep Jack occupied while you catch a nap, and we'll wake you when, or *if*, Warner comes in."

"If?" Jack gave him a questioning grin.

"Well, they might just have forgotten about us," Daniel said mock-seriously.

Carter shook her head with a laugh but went to lie down on the couch anyway. A moment later her breathing evened out, and she was asleep.

"Must've had a tough day," Jack muttered as he took the vacant seat across from Daniel, who was lining the chess pieces up for a new game.

Daniel grinned as Jack made his move on the chessboard. "Nah, she just spent last night on some experiment of hers."

"Ah," Jack answered as he watched Daniel surely move his piece on the board. "So she pulled an all nighter... I thought she had time off as well." Pondering for a moment, he made his countermove.

"She does," Daniel agreed. Under the table a shoeless foot slid up against Jack's calf, causing him to raise an eyebrow. Now this seemed familiar...

"Daniel?" Jack pursed his lips, then tried to look menacing.

"Jack?" Daniel looked perfectly innocent, though the blue eyes glittered with something else entirely.

Biting his lower lip, Jack glared across the table; however, the foot slid up to rest on the seat -- right between Jack's thighs and less than an inch from his crotch. Not that it was that much of a problem, seeing his seated position would keep the cameras from recording it. So long as Daniel didn't actually *start* anything, he wasn't going to have to stop him.

The game progressed without any further incidents, but to Jack it was more than enough to know where Daniel's foot was, and that a slight shift would be all it would take to bring it into contract with some pretty interested parts of Jack's body.

  


* * *

A light knock to the door at some point pulled them from the game of chess. Daniel figured it might be good this way, considering Jack was no more than a few moves from losing.

He quickly withdrew his foot and stuffed it back into his discarded shoe.

The door opened, and a tired Janet slipped inside. A quick check to the couch and Daniel smiled at a sleepy looking Sam, who joined them by the table.

"Hey Doc," Jack greeted her. "I thought Warner was working on this."

Janet shrugged. "I slept on the base, and I came back on duty about an hour ago -- I've been going over your blood work with a fine tooth comb."

"Well?" Jack asked, looking a little tired himself. Daniel didn't blame him. He was feeling a little worse for wear himself. The evening had started off so nicely, and it was now 2AM and he was fairly sure neither of them were up to any fooling around when they got back, depending on what the lab had found in their blood work.

Janet yawned and sat down by the table. "It was a mistake," she said, a mixed look of annoyance and apology on her face.

Three blank looks were turned her way.

"Mistake?" Daniel finally managed to ask. What did she mean, a mistake?

"Just that, Daniel," Janet sighed. "Someone mixed Sam's blood test with some bacteria we were cultivating for study. Sloppy work and I swear if I find out who..." Janet trailed off, but Daniel winced all the same. He felt kind of sorry for whomever it had been.

Jack looked surprisingly calm, but Daniel wasn't entirely sure if that was the case. "We can go home?" Jack simply asked.

"Oh yeah," Janet agreed. "And I'll do the same thing -- I feel like I could sleep for the next 24 hours."

"Me too," yawned Sam. "Actually, I think I'll find a bunk here -- I'm just too sleepy to drive home." With a wave she trotted off.

"Doc," Jack began.

Janet shook her head. "I'll find the culprit," she promised.

Jack yawned before he could say any more.

Janet raised an eyebrow. "And you gentlemen? Awake enough to drive?"

Daniel grinned. "I'll drive, Janet, don't worry."

"Yeah, we'll stop by Starbucks on the way," Jack grinned teasingly.

Daniel gave him a level stare, but he couldn't help smiling. "Your treat," he said with a smirk.

That got him a mock-glare from Jack and a small, sincere laugh from Janet.

"Just go home and get some rest," she told them before slipping back out the door.

"Night, Janet," Daniel called after her as he kept his eyes on Jack. Giving him his best, most innocent expression, Daniel held out his hand. "Car keys?"

As Jack dropped the keys into Daniel's hand, rough fingertips brushed lovingly against his palm. Daniel allowed himself a little, happy smile as he followed Jack out the door and down the hallway to the elevator.

Actually, since the hallways and the elevator were almost deserted, he allowed himself to really enjoy the great view. As they waited for the elevator to take them up to the surface, Daniel caught Jack looking back over his shoulder. They kept eye contact for a moment and Daniel put as much promise into his widening smile as possible. He'd never been that comfortable with flirting, but once he'd realized that he and Jack had basically been doing just that for ages, he was definitely having fun doing it on purpose now.

Jack's eyebrows came up just before he turned back to face the elevator doors. Still, there was no mistaking the heat in the brown eyes and Daniel felt a shiver dance up and down his spine.

Daniel kept his expression carefully neutral as he and Jack signed out before heading over to Jack's truck. Buckled up, Daniel stayed still for a moment, key in the ignition, yet unturned.

"Starbucks?" Jack asked.

Daniel leaned his head back for a moment, then turned his head to the side to look at Jack. There was a little light from the parking lot seeping into the truck, and the eerie light made Jack's grey hair shine like silver.

Shaking his head, Daniel turned the key in the ignition -- if he didn't occupy his hands right now, he would end up reaching out for Jack and at that point, tired or not, on base or not -- it wouldn't matter.

"Home," Daniel finally said as he put the truck in gear and headed toward Jack's place. "Right now all I want to do is curl up, preferably with you, and sleep until I wake." He shot Jack a menacing glare. "And I mean wake without the help of any alarm clocks or insane Colonels."

"Hey!" Jack defended himself, laughter evident in his deep voice. "I'm not arguing; besides, I'm not getting any younger, so sleeping in sounds great... especially if you're willing to share my bed."

Daniel grinned. "Try and stop me," he warned. They hadn't talked that much about sleeping arrangements since they'd come back from the Tok'ra mission, but Daniel *had* been hoping that Jack would do as he had and consider it a moot discussion because it was what they both wanted.

"Wouldn't dream of stopping you from climbing into my bed," Jack answered, his leer slightly ruined by a huge yawn.

Daniel yawned as well, and they fell into their usual, comfortable silence.

The night was dark, but at least there was little traffic, and the drive home finally ended as Daniel pulled the truck into the driveway. The headlights flashing across the dark windows of the house made him smile. The idea of finally getting into bed was more than energizing, and obviously Jack felt the same way, as the other man shook his head and sat up straight, unbuckling his seatbelt.

The truck was locked and they slowly walked to the door, unlocked it and slipped inside. Daniel leaned back against the front door with a sigh as he watched Jack take off his jacket and hang it by the door. He willingly let Jack pull his own jacket off and put it next to his.

Jack leaned against the wall and watched him. Daniel grinned through another yawn and leaned a little harder on the door, spreading his arms out to offer himself up.

Shaking his head, Jack grabbed his hands and dragged him toward the stairs. "I'd ravish you right here if I had any energy left," Jack threatened.

Daniel smiled sleepily and managed to grope Jack's ass a few times before Jack had him maneuvered up the stairs. Daniel couldn't quite help the laughter bubbling up. God, he was tired, but somehow it wasn't that bad, not when he could get away with putting his hands all over Jack.

At the top of the stairs he finally managed to get Jack turned around and pressed up against the wall. Leaning in, he covered Jack's lips with his own, mumbling his contentment into the heat of Jack's mouth.

When they finally surfaced, Daniel leaned his head against Jack's, looking into the dark eyes. If they hadn't been so damned tired.

"What am I gonna do with you, Daniel?" Jack asked with a little shake of his head and a soft smile.

"Take me to bed?" Daniel offered and Jack's laughter was soothing after the tiring day they'd had.

"No wonder they say you're a smart one, Dr. Jackson," Jack said as he pulled him into the bedroom.

Daniel smiled softly as Jack quickly divested him of his clothes and just as quickly did the same with his own. The situation should have been beyond arousing, but at the moment the priority was sleep. Actually, Daniel figured it might be good this way, since if they really were going to cross that line, were going to have penetrative sex... then it might be a better idea to actually be awake to avoid making mistakes.

"Stop thinking," Jack growled as he manhandled Daniel under the sheets.

Daniel didn't even try to stop the chuckle from escaping as he pulled Jack down on top of him, their tired, naked bodies finding a little of the spark they'd had on the couch earlier.

Jack groaned as he rolled off Daniel to lie next to him. They both wriggled around a little before the sheets were pulled up. Sighing softly, Daniel let Jack pull him in tight. With another wriggle, he pushed Jack around and spooned up behind him.

"Forceful, aren't we?" Jack mumbled sleepily.

"Hmffph," Daniel answered, hiding his smile against the warm skin of Jack's neck. "Got any complaints?" he asked as he closed his eyes.

"Nope," mumbled Jack. "Sweet dreams," he whispered.

"No problem," mumbled Daniel, letting sleep claim him as he felt Jack's naked body relax against his. Now, waking up like this would definitely be beyond great...

  


* * *

Jack stretched, then looked at himself in the mirror as he went through shaving on autopilot. He had other things on his mind, and morning was generally the best time of the day for him to review the world situation. Or, in this case, the home situation. With a grin he washed the razor and continued on the other side of his face. Daniel was still out cold, and since it was only 9AM, Jack didn't blame him.

The previous night had been draining to say the least. Unfortunately not in the way they'd planned. Jack caught his own grin in the bathroom mirror. Well, no reason to cry over spilt milk. They would just have to play catch-up today. All day, if Jack had anything to say.

Splashing his face with water, Jack looked back into the mirror. His own wondering expression stared back at him. How had he gotten this lucky? With a small smile he dried off his face and took down the bottle of aftershave. Looking at it, he wondered if that wouldn't be a bit much.

A shuffle behind him made his smile widen. Strong, warm arms slipped around his waist, and a sleepy face appeared next to his own, chin resting on Jack's shoulder.

"I like it either way," Daniel mumbled, voice still thick with sleep. He turned his face and nuzzled Jack's neck. "Mmmm, like you just the way you are."

"You're not really awake yet, are you?" Jack asked, trying not to laugh. This was so beyond nice there were no words for it, the arms around him and the warm, firm body plastered against his back.

Daniel looked up, blinking a couple of times, his eyes somehow a little bluer without the glasses in the way. "No, I'm a figment of your imagination," he grumbled as he gave Jack's neck an experimental lick.

Jack shivered. It wasn't cold even though he was only wearing boxers and nothing else, but Daniel's touch was definitely creating bursts of both fire and ice through his body. The hard press against his butt wasn't exactly easy to ignore either... and Jack realized he'd made his decision.

They hadn't really talked about it, who got to top or bottom the first time. Since neither had ever done this, they were really in no position to have favorites.

At first Jack had figured he might have trouble letting anyone take the reins, to let down his guard with someone and trust them enough to just let go. Now? With Daniel plastered against him like that, sleepy, tousled, looking so familiar and yet so damned strange... This was Daniel. Not someone he didn't trust or didn't know well enough... This was the only man he'd ever thought about doing this with, the only man he'd ever really been attracted to, beyond the usual comparing 'gear' stages that guys just *did*.

"Daniel..." he said, surprised at how rough his voice was.

"Mmmm," Daniel grumbled, his stubbled chin rasping against the skin of Jack's shoulder. It felt ...odd, but so damned good.

"Wanna head back to bed?" Jack offered as he put the bottle of aftershave back on the shelf.

"Mmmm..." Daniel mumbled again, sleepy blue eyes meeting Jack's in the mirror. "Love to," he muttered. "Gotta pee, shave..." He pursed his lips for a moment, and Jack thought he might zone on that look, wanted nothing more than press his own...

"Ew," Daniel muttered as he smacked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. He gave Jack an amused grin in the mirror and licked his lips. Jack figured Daniel knew perfectly well what he wanted to do to those lips right now.

"Morning breath," Daniel grinned. "Care to take a rain check on a good morning kiss?" Daniel's hand slid up, and two fingers brushed over his own lips then covered Jack's mouth with the same fingers, his grin warping into a shy smile.

Something in the vicinity of Jack's chest contracted, then broke apart, and he couldn't stop the goofy grin that bloomed on his face.

Daniel buried his face in Jack's shoulder, and the tremors of laughter vibrated into Jack's body, winding their way through him, making him chuckle.

"God, that was..." Daniel trailed off, tiny huffs of laughter still escaping him.

"A bit too mushy," Jack finished for him.

"A bit?" Daniel grinned, pulling back to get ready for his shower.

Jack turned around and allowed himself the opportunity to appreciate Daniel unceremoniously kicking off his boxers. "If you won't tell, I won't either," he offered.

Daniel appeared to think about it for a moment, completely ignoring his own state of undress. "Make me coffee, and you've got yourself a deal," he offered with a grin, turning his back to Jack to start the shower.

Jack grinned as he slipped past Daniel to do just that. "Deal," he agreed as he reached out and squeezed one tempting ass cheek. He quickly hightailed it out of the bathroom as Daniel's yell told him that might be the safest option.

"Jack, you *ass*!"

Jack laughed as he hurried toward the stairs and the kitchen.

"I'll get you for this!" There was a moment of silence. "You probably bruised it!"

Jack snickered.

"Don't think I don't know you're laughing," Daniel's voice carried down the stairs as Jack descended them.

"I'll kiss it better after breakfast?" Jack offered, loud enough for Daniel to hear.

There was another moment without response then. "Got that right," Daniel yelled after him.

Jack grinned as he put beans in the coffee machine. Better have something to negotiate with, just in case. He filled up the toaster but didn't turn it on just yet. He could hear the shower upstairs as he pulled eggs out of the fridge and got started on the scrambled eggs.

A few minutes later, Daniel walked into the kitchen, still drying his hair with a towel. Jack almost forgot what he was doing at the sight. Cut-offs and a tank top -- ordinary off-time clothes, but damn...

Daniel pushed his glasse back up, having dislodged them while toweling his hair. He draped the towel over his neck and smiled at Jack before he went to get two mugs from the cupboard and poured them both coffee.

Jack smiled as Daniel took a deep sip of the hot coffee without wincing. A hand came down to possessively grab Jack's ass, squeezing a little hard. Daniel put the mug down and leaned in to get his morning kiss.

Moaning, Jack opened up, more than happy to oblige, searching until he found the right taste of Daniel underneath the minty aftertaste of toothpaste. Reluctantly he pulled back from the awkward position to check on the scrambled eggs.

"Take over for a moment?" Jack asked. "I wanna go put on some clothes." He was still only wearing his boxers.

"Don't go to any lengths for my sake," Daniel grinned as he leaned in to steal another quick kiss.

Jack felt the light flush to his cheeks. "Why, Dr. Jackson," he exclaimed. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were propositioning me."

Daniel slid a hand down to rub lightly over Jack's crotch, the boxers doing nothing to hide Jack's 'appreciation' of the groping.

"I think we're way beyond ordinary propositioning here," Daniel said with a smile, his hands moving up over Jack's abs and chest. "But alas, if you must," he conceded, pulling back, putting down his mug and reaching for the toaster to turn it on.

Jack grimaced. "You're a tease," he muttered as he let Daniel take over the scrambled eggs.

"Learned from the best," Daniel snorted as he pushed Jack out of the way with his hip.

"Damn, romance died pretty quickly, huh?" Jack mock-sighed as he turned to leave the kitchen.

"Don't forget you promised to kiss it better," Daniel called cheerily after him.

Jack strangled an outburst of laughter. 'Bastard,' he thought to himself. Not that he wanted it any other way. He liked this version of Daniel. Nowhere near the seriousness he carried while at work and a lot more playful than most people. Jack smiled dopily to himself as he climbed the stairs. All of that wrapped up in a pretty damned good looking package.

Pushing the window of the bedroom open, Jack realized that Daniel had had the right idea. It was pretty warm outside, even for this early in the day. A quick rooting through his closet, and he pulled out a pair of shorts. He looked for a t-shirt as well, until his eyes fell on the one Daniel had thrown on the chair when he'd come over yesterday and 'stolen' one of Jack's after his shower.

With a grin, Jack sniffed the shirt. Nice lingering scent of Daniel. The grin widened as he pulled the shirt down over his head. A bit loose, but not too much.

"Breakfast's ready," Daniel yelled from downstairs.

"Be right down," Jack hollered back. Jack cast a last glance at the bed and for a moment he considered straightening the sheets, then decided against it. They'd just get messed up a little later. Jack detoured to the bathroom to hang the towels to dry. He and Daniel both tended to be sloppy at times -- it wasn't that bad when they were on their own, but together? Jack grinned as more than one kind of mess came to mind.

Jack turned his head as he heard the doorbell. Damn, who could it be?

Descending the stairs Jack groaned. Not the new neighbor... The voice carried through the open front door. Oh yeah, the neighbor. Jack had briefly run into her one morning as he left for work. Just about every blonde joke that came to mind fit this woman -- except she wasn't blonde, but brunette. Actually, if she'd been blonde, Jack figured she'd have given blondes a bad name.

"Eh, no Ms...," he could almost hear the strain in Daniel's voice.

"Oh, but we *just* moved here, and I saw the cars in the driveway and figured this would be the *perfect* time to come by to say 'hi'."

God, the woman's voice was grating. Jack took a deep breath and headed for the front door to save Daniel. Jack wasn't even too proud to admit he wanted to get rid of the woman so he could have some quality time with Daniel.

He found a rather annoyed looking Daniel by the front door. Jack was glad to see that Daniel was basically blocking the door, keeping the woman outside. It didn't take a genius to read the stiffness of Daniel's spine. He obviously wasn't anymore thrilled with the visit than Jack was.

"I mean, I'm absolutely *thrilled* to meet you -- I was of the impression that we only had one neighbor in here but here *you* are, such a nice, young..."

"Daniel?" Jack finally managed to interrupt, startling both Daniel and the woman. He wasn't sure if he should laugh or ask the woman to leave before she put herself in any more danger. The look Daniel gave him was so dark and foreboding that Jack figured maybe the latter option was for the best.

Daniel blinked a couple of times as he took a second look, and the way his face shifted from annoyance to heat within a heartbeat was almost enough to make Jack walk forward and slam the door in the face of his new neighbor. Especially the way Daniel smiled when he noticed the shirt. It wasn't a nice smile. It was the kind of smile one would have imagined the wolf would have given little Red Riding Hood. Well, in an x-rated version of the fairy tale anyway.

"Oh, *there* you are, I am *so* pleased to meet you." The woman looked like she was considering pushing Daniel aside, but then the look on her face changed significantly as she caught the look Daniel shot her.

Jack nearly laughed out loud as she backed up a step or two.

"I... is this a bad time?" she asked, looking a little put out.

Jack hurriedly put a hand on Daniel's shoulder before he could answer with the resounding *yes* that was quite clearly written across his face and in his stance. Normally Daniel was the most patient man, but with all the things keeping them apart lately? Well, safe to say that Jack understood perfectly well what Daniel was feeling, but then again, never ever start a war with a neighbor the same week they move in. It would get them nowhere but into trouble.

"We got back from work this morning and have had very little sleep," Jack said apologetically. Still, he kept his hand on Daniel's shoulder and a fake smile on his lips.

"Oh, I am *so* sorry," the woman exclaimed. "Well, in that case, my most profound apologies."

"That's okay," Jack said, carefully hiding that his patience was wearing almost as thin as Daniel's. "Now, if you'll excuse us?" Jack put his free hand on the door.

She still looked pretty annoyed, but at least she stepped away from the door and bid them good bye. Not that Jack really noticed as he closed the door. Not that he really remembered either, as Daniel pushed him up against the closed door and covered his mouth, biting hard into Jack's lower lip.

The kiss slowed a little, as Jack slipped his arms around Daniel's waist and laughed into Daniel's mouth.

Daniel pulled back and rested his forehead against Jack's, eyes glittering as he licked at Jack's lips again.

"Mine," he said in a low voice.

"Yes, it's your shirt," Jack agreed, knowing perfectly well that that wasn't really what Daniel had meant.

"Shirt too," Daniel agreed as his lips curled up in a wide grin.

"Pretty sure about yourself, huh?" Jack joked as he pushed his body against Daniel's, noticing how it reacted as fast as his own.

"Why?" Daniel challenged. "Shouldn't I be?"

The heat of Daniel's breath was almost enough for Jack to simply ditch breakfast and get down and dirty right there inside the front door. Then again... "I'm not complaining -- I'm all yours."

"What do you say to breakfast, coffee and then we skip straight to the fun stuff?" Daniel's voice was low and husky.

"You're the genius," Jack agreed with a grin. "Though it won't be easy to keep my hands off you," he warned as he let Daniel drag him toward the kitchen.

"Who said anything about you keeping your hands off me?" Daniel asked as he grabbed Jack's hands and placed one of them on his own ass.

Jack couldn't help laughing and happily groped his present. Nice, firm, absolutely wonderful, he decided.

  


* * *

Fortunately the breakfast hadn't gotten too cold, and the two of them sat down, close enough to bump knees and thighs. Daniel kept stealing little glances to the side and he was happy to catch Jack doing the same.

At least things were quieting down now. Somehow Daniel was suspecting that someone up above didn't like him. Why, on the one day they'd decided to ...take a step further in their relationship were they constantly interrupted? The thought had actually crossed Daniel's mind to unplug the phone, lock the doors and pull the curtains closed, but Jack might consider that a little paranoid.

Then again, the looks Jack was shooting him at the moment might just mean that Daniel could get away with just about anything at the moment without Jack arguing against it. Maybe this could work off-world as well? Daniel shook himself mentally. Nah, blue balls on a mission might not be such a damned good idea. It would be dangerous in more than one way.

"Are we doing the dishes?" Daniel finally asked as he took Jack's plate over to the sink.

Jack slid up behind him, plastering his body against Daniel's back and pushing lightly against him.

"I want you to do me instead of the dishes," Jack whispered into his ear.

Daniel strangled his laughter. "Jack..." he began. "That was just about the worst pun ever." Daniel pushed back a little. It was wonderful how they were both taking to this like fish to water. And there was definitely no mistaking the interest rubbing against his ass at that moment.

"I know," chuckled Jack, the warm breath gusting over Daniel's neck, causing goose bumps and sending lovely shivers down his spine and even more heat pooling in his groin.

"Were... were you serious?" Daniel managed to get out, closing his eyes as Jack's hands skimmed down his front, hooking into the waistband of his cut-offs.

"About what?" Jack nibbled at his neck, and Daniel wondered if he could possibly get more aroused or if he'd eventually just explode and cease to exist. Blow the top of his head or something...

Daniel wondered for a moment what he'd actually been trying to say, then remembered. "About letting me, um..." Funny how he could play along, but the moment he had to put words to what he'd like to do to Jack, he had trouble doing so. Twisting around he faced Jack, who was smiling widely at him, brown eyes sparkling with so many things that Daniel couldn't even put to words.

"Letting you top?" Jack asked. "I read up on it, and it sounded as if it might be a great experience." Jack pushed against him, and Daniel held his breath for a moment as their cloth-covered erections rubbed against each other.

"Y-you're not the only one who've been reading, Jack," Daniel warned, biting into his lower lip to keep from moaning as Jack kept up his movements, creating enough friction to drive Daniel mad but not nearly enough to get him off. "It's not always good the first time, and let's face it," he panted, "neither of us are experienced."

"We'll learn, take it easy... I trust you," Jack whispered into his mouth as he claimed a long, messy kiss. "You won't hurt me," Jack panted.

Daniel wasn't entirely sure what was blowing his mind more. The movements, the anticipation, or the trust and love Jack was showing him.

Swallowing hard, Daniel just couldn't find any words with which to answer, but it seemed that Jack understood what he wasn't saying. With a soft smile, Jack pulled him out of the kitchen, up the stairs and into the bedroom.

Daniel walked as if in a trance, completely mesmerized by Jack's dark eyes. The bedroom was a welcoming place; the air still smelled of sleep and cooling sheets and was so familiar already that Daniel found himself completely relaxed by the time Jack stopped him in the middle of the room.

"You sure you're ready?" Jack asked in a low voice, his face soft and warm.

"I am," Daniel said and realized that no matter how nervous he was, it was the truth. Daniel reached out and traced a hand down Jack's chest, feeling the shirt catch at the calluses of his fingertips. His shirt. Jack was wearing his shirt. Daniel leaned in and kissed Jack again, slowly pulling up the shirt. Jack's mouth curved against his, and Daniel reluctantly broke the kiss to pull the shirt up and off.

Jack seemed to enjoy the idea, because he pulled Daniel's shirt up a moment later, fingertips skimming just below the waistband of the cut-offs. Daniel's breath hitched in his throat. The touch sent hot and cold tendrils through his body, all knotted together where Jack's fingers brushed his heated skin.

This was so far beyond the times they'd necked on the couch, fooled around. Daniel knew they should take it slow and easy, but it was hard to keep that in mind as Jack divested him of his clothes and Daniel hurriedly did the same with Jack.

Taking a deep breath, Daniel forced himself to take it slow. He stepped out of the cut-offs that Jack had already unbuttoned and pushed down. Jack's sweats weren't exactly a challenge either, since gravity was definitely working in their favor.

Daniel allowed himself to look Jack up and down, and he blushed as he found Jack doing the same to him, eyes wide and a smile of appreciation that crinkled the corners of his eyes, making him look a lot younger.

Reaching out, Daniel ran his thumb slowly along Jack's collarbone, and the touch seemed to send tremors through Jack's body, his smile warping into an 'o' and his eyes fluttering shut.

It was amazing to have Jack like this, to be able to touch so freely and to get such a reaction by a mere touch. Daniel bit his lower lip and slid his hand up to Jack's shoulder, pulling him closer. He gasped as their naked bodies collided and it turned to a long suffering groan as their erections slid against each other.

"Daniel..." Jack's voice was raw, and as he said Daniel's name, it broke into a whisper.

"Bed," Daniel suggested as he pushed Jack backward.

"Uh-huh," Jack agreed readily, letting Daniel push him down on the bed.

Daniel crawled up on the bed, a knee on either side of Jack, staring down into his hooded eyes.

"Whatcha' doin' up there?" Jack asked, his hands trailing up and down Daniel's thighs.

"Enjoying the view," Daniel said with a grin, relieved that Jack kept the tone light. It made it all so much easier.

"Wanna enjoy it a bit closer?" Jack suggested, fingers digging into Daniel's ass.

With a grin, Daniel slowly lowered himself, hearing Jack echo his own gasp as he covered the man's body with his own.

A perfect fit.

Daniel closed his eyes as his lips sealed over Jack's. It was amazing. Just knowing that Jack was ready to begin this new ...chapter of their relationship. And so easily. He'd never dared hope this could be part of their friendship. An addition instead of 'just' a relationship.

Forcing his eyes open, Daniel pulled back a little, looking down at Jack who looked wonderfully mussed and kissed. "This is it," Daniel whispered as their bodies continued to rock lightly against each other. "I don't think I can ever go back to how things were," he explained.

Jack grinned lazily up at him. "Me neither," he promised as he pulled Daniel down again.

Daniel had no idea for how long they just lay there, kissing and touching lightly, but eventually he sat up, straddling Jack's abs. "How do you want to do this?" Daniel asked as he painted invisible patterns on Jack's chest, intrigued by the grey hairs catching at his fingertips. He tugged lightly at the dog tags. They stood for so many things with which he didn't, but they were also so much a part of the man he loved that he couldn't help seeing them as a part of Jack's personality.

"I really want to do this face to face," Jack mumbled, "but I know that I'm not awfully flexible anymore and that it probably won't be such a hot idea since neither of us have done this before."

Daniel nodded. "Roll over?" he asked as he caressed Jack's sides. As Jack nodded his agreement, Daniel shifted to give him room to do so. "Um... did you mention buying...?" he asked, feeling his cheeks warm.

Jack chuckled into the pillow under his head. "Yeah, the drawer on your side of the bed," he said.

"My side..." Daniel grinned. "I like the sound of that."

"So do I," Jack said, turning his head to the side to follow Daniel's movements.

Daniel gave him a lopsided grin. A quick rummage through the drawer yielded both condoms and lube. "You're a regular boy scout," Daniel said.

"Mmmm," Jack agreed.

Daniel crawled back over to Jack, letting the supplies fall onto the bed next to them. For a moment he was completely speechless. The sight of a naked Jack spread out on his belly on the bed. All for him.

Thankfully, for a moment at least, his mind took over the proceedings. Pillow. Daniel reached up and grabbed on, urging Jack to lift up so he could put it under him.

"Just let me know if I'm going too fast, if I hurt you," Daniel began.

"Don't worry -- like I said, I trust you," Jack interrupted him.

Daniel smiled to himself as he caressed the small of Jack's back, feeling the muscles tighten under his fingers.

Daniel leaned down and pressed light kisses to Jack's spine, feeling the shivers running through Jack's body. Delighted with the reaction, he continued down a little, detouring to give each ass cheek the same treatment.

Jack's moans were doing nothing but fueling Daniel's need. It was like playing an instrument, each touch yielded a different reaction, different sound, ripple of muscles.

Rubbing his thumb down Jack's spine, down over the tailbone, sent violent shivers through Jack and for a moment Daniel wondered if he was doing it wrong, was going too fast for Jack's liking. Even if Jack *had* said it was okay.

"Jack?" he asked, a little worried.

"'s okay," Jack mumbled. "Feels so good," he added, his voice thick.

Daniel breathed a sigh of relief. "Just..."

"You're doing fine," Jack grumbled. "Go any slower and I'll get out and push."

Laughing, Daniel repeated his touch, this time his hands were hardly shaking and he enjoyed Jack's moans. Slowly, Daniel dipped the tip of his thumb down Jack's cleft, feeling the shivers running through Jack's body.

"Daniel," Jack breathed. "Please."

Taking a deep breath, Daniel reached for the lube. He dropped it again as a positively evil thought crossed his mind. Putting a hand on either cheek, he pulled them a little apart. Leaning down he planted a kiss at the top of the cleft.

Under his hands, Jack's body stilled for a moment, then relaxed again. Daniel smiled and moved down a little, brushing an open kiss over the opening.

Never in a hundred years would he be capable of describing the sound Jack made. Not that he needed to, because there was no mistaking it. He was definitely doing things right. He repeated it, this time letting the tip of his tongue tease over the puckered skin.

Jack's body shook, and another groan escaped him. Daniel pursed his lips and blew over the wet skin, feeling the shivers, and for a maddening moment he wondered if Jack might shake apart.

"Jeez, Daniel," Jack panted as he turned his head. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Mmmm," Daniel mused, as he caressed Jack's ass again. "Too much paperwork," he decided as he reached for the lube again. "I don't want to explain to the General and the rest of the team how you died."

Jack chuckled into the pillow. "No, but what a way to go."

Daniel grinned. "Oh yeah." He poured out a little lube, then looked at the blob. What had that book said? Can't ever be too much lube? With that he squeezed out a little more. Too late he realized that maybe warming it a little wouldn't have hurt.

"Daniel!" Jack shouted and nearly bucked off the bed. "That's fucking cold!"

Ah, oops. Daniel looked at the cool gel in his hand and an equal amount sliding down between Jack's ass cheeks and thighs. "Sorry, Jack," he apologized. Taking a steadying breath, he rubbed the rest of the gel between his hands. It was more than a little slippery, but he was afraid to use too little of the stuff.

Slipping his fingers down Jack's cleft, he spread the gel and wondered again if maybe he'd used too much. The clear stuff definitely made it all a lot easier for him.

Jack groaned again. "Daniel..."

Daniel swallowed hard. "You're absolutely sure...?" he began. He still couldn't quite believe that they were finally doing this.

"Yes!" Jack said, sounding more than a little desperate.

"Okay..." Daniel slid his index finger against the opening, and sending a little prayer to whatever deity might be listening, he pushed the tip inside. For a moment there was so much resistance he was considering stopping what he was doing. If he couldn't even get his finger inside, there was no way in hell he'd be able to fit anything else in there.

"Jack..."

Jack was obviously fighting, trying to relax. "Don't be shy, Daniel," he panted.

Daniel shook his head and finally managed to work the tip of his finger inside. For a moment Jack's body froze, then, after what felt like a lifetime, he relaxed again.

"Are you okay?" Daniel whispered.

"'m good," Jack mumbled.

"Sure?" Daniel still wasn't completely buying it. This was supposed to feel good, but he wasn't sure that Jack was really enjoying it.

"Mmmm, don't stop," Jack grumbled.

"Fine..." Daniel wriggled his finger and pushed a little more and suddenly his finger slid in a lot farther. His breath hitched, but what nearly undid him was the noise torn from Jack's throat.

"Jack?" Daniel whimpered.

"Don't you dare stop," Jack threatened.

Ah... Daniel realized he was doing okay... at least at the moment.

Trying hard to remember what he had read, Daniel eased his finger in and out a few times, while almost hyperaware of Jack's reactions. So far all seemed good, although he wondered if maybe there was such a thing as too much lube.

Daniel bit down on his lower lip. The sounds Jack was making were driving him crazy and it wasn't exactly easy keeping his hands off himself. Then again -- for a moment he nearly managed to forget about his own predicament as his concentration focused on Jack.

Suddenly Jack's body went rigid and Daniel wondered what he might have done wrong. At least until Jack set him right.

"Jeez... Daniel!" Jack's voice was raw and out of breath. "Do that again."

Daniel frowned and moved his finger again, though this time there was no resistance, unlike the last stroke that had made the tip of his finger brush against something. Prostate. Of course, Daniel wondered how he could have forgotten that.

Taking the chance, Daniel pushed another finger in alongside his index finger, taking care to do it as slowly as possible, watching and listening to objections from Jack.

"Don't hold back on my account," groaned Jack as he rocked his body back, urging Daniel to go a little faster.

"Jack," Daniel ground out. "Take it easy; I don't want to hurt you."

"Won't hurt, feels good," Jack mumbled into the pillow.

Daniel twisted his fingers again, and this time he felt the little nub, marveling at the violent shaking of Jack's body.

"Again," Jack demanded.

This time, at least, Daniel managed to find it once more, and he was definitely beginning to enjoy himself. Just the mere thought that this was him making Jack react like this, make the noises he was making. It was definitely more than enough to bring Daniel's own arousal back fully.

A third finger was added, and Daniel was mesmerized by Jack's reactions. The man was fairly writhing on the bed, begging for Daniel not to stop. Not that Daniel was even considering stopping, but it would take some logistics to get the condom on and keep Jack in his happy place at the same time.

"Daniel," Jack panted, his head turned slightly to the side, breath wheezing in and out of his lungs. "What are you waiting for, a written invitation?"

Daniel laughed breathlessly. "With nice gold-embroidered edges?"

The growl was only partly swallowed by the pillow as Jack buried his face in it.

  


* * *

Jack wasn't sure if he was supposed to laugh or cry at this. He wanted Daniel to get on with it, because as good as the fingers felt, they just weren't enough. Hell, even Daniel wasn't that big -- three fingers should be plenty enough to get him ready. Then again -- Jack wasn't sure if Daniel had only three fingers up there at the moment, because it sure as hell felt like a lot more.

Not that Jack would ever consider letting Daniel know, because he was afraid that if Daniel thought he was hurting him, he'd stop. And stopping was definitely not on Jack's agenda. The slight burn he'd felt in the beginning was nothing more than a memory by now, nearly completely overwritten by the pleasure of Daniel hitting his prostate. Repeatedly.

"Come on, Book Boy," Jack grumbled. "Show me you've been reading as much on this as I have."

Daniel's laughter sounded a little strained. "I have, Jack. Trust me -- we need to take this slow and easy."

"Slow and easy my ass," Jack growled.

"Exactly," Daniel chuckled.

"Bastard," Jack grinned affectionately. He closed his eyes and let the pleasure fill him as Daniel kept sliding his fingers in and out, and amazingly enough, Jack realized he could relax even more, concentrate on the fingers instead of his own throbbing need currently rubbing against the sheets.

Finally Daniel pulled out, and Jack could hear the rustle as his friend struggled with the condom. The struggled curses made him smile a little, wondering what was wrong now.

"Daniel?" he asked, wondering if he was supposed to sit back up and actually *help* the man.

"Sorry, give me a moment here, Jack." Another curse and then a sigh of relief.

"What's going on back there?" Jack asked, wondering if he really wanted to know.

Daniel seemed to be going through some heavy breathing back there, then finally answered. "Just realized that it's not easy to get a condom out of the plastic wrap when your hands are slippery with lube."

Jack grinned and relaxed again. "About ready then?" he asked, shifting a little again to accommodate his own erection.

"Yeah, just... let me get a little more lube."

Jack frowned. "From what I could feel, you've already been pretty large with the stuff."

"There is no such thing as too much lube," Daniel replied as he shifted behind Jack. "On your hands and knees?" Daniel asked, caressing his hips.

Jack wasn't entirely sure about the lube, but Daniel sounded more than sure enough for the both of them. "If you say so," he replied as he raised himself up on all fours. Behind him he could hear Daniel squeezing out more lube.

This time, at least, Daniel warmed the stuff before using it on himself and on Jack. The first touch of the slippery goo had been a bit of a shock to Jack. That stuff was cold as hell straight from the bottle.

Daniel seemed to deem it necessary to check using his fingers first; then a moment later something a lot larger than a finger was pressed against his opening, to only slide down his cleft, bumping against his balls, startling Jack.

"Daniel?" he asked incredulously.

"Um..." Daniel answered, shifting behind Jack again. "Guess there *is* such a thing as too much lube," Daniel muttered.

Jack couldn't help laughing a little, feeling quite desperate by now as well. "Daniel..." he warned, wondering if his mirth could be heard in his voice.

It could.

"'s not funny, Jack," Daniel growled behind him, and this time the blunt head of Daniel cock made it inside, startling Jack almost as much as the first miss had.

"Breathe, Jack, *please*," Daniel implored, fingers digging into Jack's hips. A shaking hand was rubbing soothing circles on the small of Jack's back.

Jack realized that he was almost rigid, and it took quite a bit to relax. The burning sensation as Daniel pushed forward a little made him clench around the strange sensation of having Daniel shoved halfway up his ass.

"Jeez... are you in yet?" Jack asked, trying to keep the pain out of his voice. Maybe it hadn't been such a fucking brilliant idea after all.

"Noooooo," Daniel moaned behind him. "Only the head is in, and I'll have permanent damage if you don't relax a little."

"Easy for you to say," Jack growled but nevertheless closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on convincing his body to accept the intrusion. For a moment it seemed nothing worked and then, suddenly, Daniel's fingers dug painfully into Jack's sides, and as Jack's attention shifted to that pain, his body forgot to fight off Daniel.

"Oh..." Jack said, feeling his eyes widen as Daniel suddenly slid forward, abs against Jack's ass.

Both men froze for a few seconds, no sound but the cars on the street, the birds outside... then Daniel's moan brought reality slamming back.

Jack bit into his lower lip and rested his head on his forearms. He couldn't quite help smiling as he felt Daniel's weight on top of him, as the younger man leaned forward.

"So... planning on staying there all day?" Jack asked conversationally, still amazed that the pain he'd felt at first was nothing but a muted throbbing now, by far closer to pleasure than to actual pain.

"Mmph," Daniel uttered, the gust of breath brushing against Jack's neck, making him shiver. "I'm finally in," he grunted. "I'm not planning on moving at the moment, nope."

"Daniel?" Jack tried to get enough of a warning into his voice, but he couldn't help cracking up. He should have known. People might see Daniel as a sweet-tempered bookworm, when in reality, at least he knew that Daniel was probably the most devious man to ever walk through the wormhole.

Daniel gave a little shimmy, and Jack wondered for a second just what the hell Daniel had pushed up his ass, because it felt a lot bigger than Daniel's cock... Either that, or Daniel had been holding out on him.

Another shimmy and Daniel brushed against Jack's prostate. This time it tore a surprised yelp from Jack.

Daniel froze on top of him.

"Jack?"

"Oooooh," Jack buried his face in his arms again.

"Jack, are you okay?" Daniel was beginning to sound rather frantic.

Jack wondered how many times Daniel was going to ask him just that. "Again," he ordered, trying to steady his shaking thighs as he pushed back against Daniel.

Daniel finally seemed to get with the program as he peeled himself off Jack's back, their two bodies only joined at crotch and ass. And again, Daniel's fingers dug into Jack's hips, and Jack wondered how many bruises this would leave behind and just how much trouble that would get him into once he was back on duty.

Daniel tentatively pulled out, and for a moment Jack feared he'd slip all the way out when the other man suddenly pushed in again, a tad bit too hard. Then again -- the burn was more than worth it, as Jack's senses were assaulted by far too much stimulation.

"Again," Jack demanded, wondering why his normally extensive vocabulary now seemed to consist of the words 'again', 'ooh' and 'ah'...

For a few seconds he realized that Daniel wasn't faring much better, as the other man finally got with the program and started moving. And Jack realized that there might just be a something like heaven on earth.

The burn was good, the friction, the times when Daniel's movements grew faster, the tip of his cock brushing against Jack's prostate making him see stars without the help of either wormhole or spaceships.

"Jack..." Daniel's voice was strangled and almost unrecognizable. "Can't hold back much longer..." A hand slipped around Jack's hip and warm, long fingers closed around Jack's cock, almost sending him off prematurely.

"Oh God..." Jack groaned, using every ounce of will he had left. He wanted this to go on forever, damn it. Still, as Daniel's movements grew even faster, Jack slipped a hand up to close around Daniel's, Jack's fingers intertwined with Daniel's slippery ones, and it was an odd feeling, having Daniel so close, moving with him, their hands both working to get Jack off.

Another brush against his prostate and Jack buried his face in the pillow under his arm, biting into his lower lip as a growl was torn from his throat. Heat and wetness spread between his and Daniel's fingers as he came, the climax roaring through his body.

For a moment the entire world was white, at least behind Jack's closed eyes. Then everything returned to normal as Daniel collapsed on top of him, the weight pushing Jack down with a grunt.

They were both panting hard, and Jack felt torn between asking Daniel to move so he could breath and keeping the guy there, still inside Jack. Decisions, decisions.

Then the dull sound of the doorbell broke the silence.

"No..." Jack groaned into the pillow.

"No?" Daniel's question was panted into his ear.

"Definitely no."

"And if it's an emergency?" Daniel asked, his eyelashes brushing against Jack's shoulder as he rested his head against it.

"They'd use the..." Jack never got any further as the air was torn by the shrill sound of his and Daniel's cell phones, a moment later followed by the incessant beeping of their pagers.

"Oh man..." Daniel groaned. "How soon do you think we can get away with retirement?" he mumbled against Jack's shoulder.

"Not fucking fast enough," Jack growled.

The End of part 2 of 2


End file.
